batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Riddler (Arkhamverse)
Edward Nigma is a man who has spent a vast amount of his life studying, exploring and memorizing all the knowledge he possibly could. Being raised by abusive and neglectful parents, he strived to be the most intelligent man alive. His parents (primarily his father) refused to believe he could ever become smarter than them, often accusing him of cheating whenever he succeeded in school academics or trivial games. This may have been what caused his inferiority complex to become so deep that he feels compelled to always leave cryptic clues to anyone worthy of his games in an attempt to prove both his honesty and his intellect, initially taking on the moniker of Enigma. As The Riddler, Nigma contacts Batman via radio and gives him the task of completing 240 "Riddler Challenges" spread across Arkham Island. Despite the amount and complexity of these riddles, Batman still proved victorious, in addition to disrupting the Joker's plans and riots at the Asylum that same night, and led the Gotham City Police to Riddler's location, where he was taken down and arrested once again. More than ever, Nigma then desired to outsmart and humiliate Batman, before ultimately killing him, and makes it his top priority to come up with a puzzle that not even the Dark Knight Detective can solve. Within Arkham City, Riddler has set up hundreds of riddles and death traps for Batman, abducting a massive amount of innocent people to be used as bait in his traps. Watching everything from his newly formed base of operations within the prison, Riddler hopes to finally watch Batman fail to solve his puzzles and rescue the innocents caught up in them. Biography With an obsessive need for attention, Edward Nigma is determined to be the most outlandish of Gotham City's criminals, concocting elaborate series of clues and riddles around his crimes. Batman has proven a worthy opponent, capable of deducing the Riddler's plans, but Nigma is dedicated to creating a mystery the Dark Knight will not be able to solve in time. Attributes: *Genius intellect *Driven by a need to test his wits against law enforcement by leaving clues to his planned crimes *Compulsive need for attention ''Batman: Arkham Origins The mysterious stranger known only as '''Enigma' first catches the Dark Knight's attention when he notices a disturbance in his cryptographic sequencer, leading him to a GCR comm link tower with a booby-trapped mainframe. After piecing together a crime scene that involved the death of a maintenance employee, the Dark Knight becomes acquainted with the computer hacker who would one day be known as the Riddler. Enigma also had the man he hired to rig the mainframe access panel, John F. Baker, killed at the Diamond District to clean any traces of his involvement. Although at first the Dark Knight suspects the hacker to just be another crook on Black Mask's payroll and, while the hacker is indeed aiding Black Mask's schemes (though he is intially unaware that it was actually the Joker who hired him, disguised as the crime lord), it is soon discovered that Enigma has plans of his own. By using a variety of methods, Enigma has been able to obtain massive amounts of blackmail on Gotham's most powerful citizens, planning to release the information to the public in order to inspire chaos in the streets. Dismissing the Dark Knight's attempt to stop him as a minor inconvenience, Enigma continued to taunt Batman as he attempted to disrupt all the radio towers, but eventually Batman succeeded. Finally, after destroying all relays, Batman came back to Enigma's HQ and destroyed his server. Enigma accepted temporary defeat, while claiming that he now holds onto the biggest, dirtiest secret that puts his collection of data to shame. Batman later unlocked Enigma's secret room, which revealed several items of interest: newspaper clips indicating Enigma's research on the Batman's identity (with the two main suspects being Bruce Wayne and Harvey Dent), pressure pads, cages, and one green glowing question mark that would later be referred to as the Riddler Trophy. It is later revealed by Alfred that Enigma's real name is Edward Nashton, head of the GCPD's Cyber Crime Division, explaining how he had so much access to the city's communications network and the extortion data he planned to release. With this knowledge in hand, Batman is prepared to apprehend Edward, who has since gone on the run, the second he resurfaces. A coded message within the GCPD server and telecom rooms reveal that Nashton had only recently joined the organization as its Cyber Crime Division Head, revealing that he had joined the GCPD simply to gain inside information through his newly acquired access to the entire city's infrastructure and files, which would eventually be used as extortion data on all of Gotham. Cold Cold Heart The next day, just as Mayor Hamilton Hill was about to make Peter Grogan, Loeb's replacement for GCPD commissioner, envelopes from an anonymous individual were supplied to various media outlets containing evidence strongly implicating Hill and Grogan for ties with the Maroni Crime Family. It is strongly implied that Enigma had been responsible for exposing Hill's corrupt nature and the ensuing six-day protests as his "biggest, dirtiest secret." On New Year's Day, Mayor Hill eventually ended up resigning in disgrace from office, although he had not ruled out a possible attempt at re-election during the new year. Regardless of whether he'll run for office or not, his resignation meant Grogan would not become commissioner. This meant that, ironically enough, Enigma's plans had a profoundly positive effect on Gotham City as they finally revealed the corruption and conspiracy within Gotham's infrastructure and allowed the public access to the knowledge and evidence they needed to force their corrupt public officials out of office and appoint more ethical and noble individuals instead. Whether or not this was Engima's intentions is unknown, though his previous statements of wanting chaos in the streets seem to make it unlikely, given that the resolution to Hill's resignation ended on relatively peaceful terms, despite nearly a week of protests, and not the destruction Enigma had envisioned. ''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' At some point, he managed to be recruited into the Suicide Squad, which resulted in him learning about the explosives as well as how to deactivate them. The Riddler had been involved in The Joker's theft of a dirty bomb with enough power to wipe out more than half of Gotham should it go off. Sometime afterwards, he managed to steal data relating to the Suicide Squad. He then entered a communication with Director Amanda Waller where he attempted to prove his superiority by giving her riddles for her to solve. However, unbeknownst to him, Waller had deliberately contacted him in order to stall him long enough to get a pinpoint on the location of his hideout in the Gotham docks and have him taken out in a black ops operation by A.R.G.U.S.. Upon learning this, he lamented that he should have quitted while he was "still ahead." However, he was rescued by Batman from his would-be assassins, and then captured and interrogated by Batman himself as he tried to escape in the confusion, due to Batman trying to track down Joker's dirty bomb. However, the Riddler doesn't know where it was located, so he was then sent to Arkham Asylum. The failure of the black ops mission resulted in Waller sending in the Suicide Squad to recover data from the Riddler and presumably assassinate him. He eventually encountered the Suicide Squad, who had been dispatched with recovering the data of the Suicide Squad members, although he managed to help them with getting rid of their explosive bombs by shorting them out via electrotherapy. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to save King Shark from his explosive because his skin proved to be too tough to actually short out the bomb encased inside him. He also deduced that "Black Spider" was actually Batman in disguise, although he accidentally set off the electrotherapy voltage again after Batman shot a batarang into his arm. He managed to escape into the night after the Joker released the various Arkham inmates, taking advantage of the confusion. Before Arkham Asylum The Riddler eventually got recaptured and sent back to Arkham Asylum by Batman. During this time, he also got interviewed by Dr. Penelope Young. On May 27, he was given his first interview by Penelope Young, after Warden Quincy Sharp noticed rather threatening riddles graffitied into his cell. Although he attempted to deny the riddles were actually harmful, he ultimately proved the warden right when his riddle had him revealing the answer was a baby for all three by completely ripping off its limbs, although he assured the horrified Dr. Young that it wasn't his baby. As Young, under the direction of a Jack White, was trying to find a suitable candidate for the experimental Titan formula, she later interviewed Riddler on July 29, to gauge if he was that candidate. He then revealed his childhood about how he had been abused by his parents, his father in particular, being treated as if he was a moron, with Dr. Young briefly pitying Riddler before he admitted that his father was right, that he did cheat at that contest at school. Eventually, by August 21, she had gone through enough interviews with Riddler and gotten annoyed by his immature behavior that she began to wonder whether he truly was a genius or just deluded. Riddler then attempted to ask if she needed his help, with her stating that she if anything is supposed to help him, with the Riddler subtly insulting her by claiming that she "was in the right place" if she actually thinks he needs her help. When questioned about his various death traps, Riddler simply stated that if the Gotham citizens were smarter, they would just be amusing diversions rather than actual traps, and implied that they were meant to weed out those of inferior intelligence and guess she'll survive if he put her through them. He then took a notice at a photo containing a close female individual to Dr. Young, which caused her to demand that he leave and even call the guards. On October 4, Riddler was then interviewed regarding his obsession with Batman, which he denied having one and stated he just wanted to expose him as being no different than the other crooks, due to his philosophy that "no one's that selfless", and eventually entered a rant causing Dr. Young to demand for security to come about. On January 16, Riddler entered another interview with Dr. Young, which she vowed as being the final one, and was in an uncharacteristically good mood, and implied that he was in high spirits because he knew he was going to be released soon (referring to Joker's impending takeover of the Asylum, although Dr. Young initially assumed he meant entering parole which wasn't due for another three years until he indicated concern that Joker might trash the city before then). She then tried to ask him what was the Joker planning, but Riddler refused to divulge any information besides it having to do with a surprise party for Batman. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' The Riddler was one of the many inmates who escaped Arkham Asylum after the Joker took control of the island. The Riddler made his way to a hidden location in Gotham City and contacted Batman by hacking into the communication signal the Dark Knight used to contact Oracle. In order to boast his superior intellect, the Riddler had organized a series of riddles around the island, ranging from a number of small trophies hidden in out-of-the-way spots to elaborate perspective puzzles. After escaping, he challenged Batman to find these, along with the additional challenge of solving riddles that described specific objects in various rooms. Batman steadily solved every riddle, with the Riddler boasting his superiority to begin with but slowly becoming more enraged with Batman. Before solving the last few riddles, Batman located the Riddler's signal and notified the police of his whereabouts. After solving his final riddle, the Riddler began to implement Gotham's "greatest riddle." But before he could do so, the GCPD broke into his hideout on 225 O'Neil Avenue in Old Gotham. The police arrive there and arrest Riddler as he quotes to Batman that he cheated on his riddles. Riddler question marks in Dr. Young's book are found on his page and many villains' pages. He saw the book and wanted to know about a professional's viewpoint on the inmates. Some might be easy to manipulate or great allies to have in his eyes. After Arkham Asylum After being captured by the authorities in Arkham Asylum the Riddler was placed back into his usual holding cell. Not long after he is seen meeting with the Broker to discuss the location of the Riddlers new hideout, which is somewhere in the currently unopened Arkham City limits. Using Poison Ivy's aid, the Riddler manages a miraculous escape and immediately proceeds to his new headquarters which is complete with a custom monitoring surveillance system that allows the Riddler to watch several unfortunate victims be "tested" through his vicious death traps. Later, Nigma attended Two-Face's trial against the Joker as a juror, voting the clown guilty, claiming that the clown "was neither mad nor genius- just utterly disappointing." Sometime later, Riddler allied with Black Mask and helped him in his escape plans, which immediately failed. Riddler also briefly contacted Hugo Strange. He states that his delusions of grandeur and obsessive riddle compulsion continues to rule his every move. Riddler, on the other hand, after using his communications network to contact him, had Strange on the ropes when he revealed that he knew Strange was using Jervis Tetch to brainwash and manipulate Mayor Sharp and that he knew of a "suit" Strange secretly wears and wonders if he is worthy of wearing it. The tables were turned however, when Riddler mentioned that after he defeats Batman, he will know who he is. Strange, basking in Riddler's shock and humiliation, revealed that he knew who Batman is and did not have to resort to childish games and puzzles to figure it out. Riddler begged Strange to tell him, but Strange scoffed it off, telling him that if he could do it, it must be child's play for him. Riddler never contacted Strange again after that. It also revealed his appearance: messy brown hair with glasses, green eyes and fingerless gloves with a question mark He is also wearing his signature green business suit with yellow question marks and on occasion his green bowler hat. ''Batman: Arkham City'' After Batman is imprisoned in Arkham City, Riddler kidnapped the prison medical staff and used them as hostages in his elaborate death traps and puzzles around the city, in addition to leaving over 400 secrets in the city that can only be revealed through interrogating his gang of mole agents that infiltrated the various gangs in Arkham City to "keep tabs on the so-called super-villains". By kidnapping MPT Eddie Burlow and forcing him to allow his men to kidnap the staff under the threat of murdering them, Riddler was able to formulate his challenge, lastly arranging for one of his agents to bring Burlow to the Solomon Courthouse to be executed. He also gave each of his hostages, barring the final victim, Anne Bishop, frequencies to his "Engima Machine" (which was given to Burlow) that would ultimately reveal to Batman the location of each hostage room, once Batman has found enough of Riddler's secrets. Setting up a total of six different hostage rooms, Riddler forced Batman to participate in his complicated obstacle course-esque challenges and, should the Bat fail, would allow Riddler to execute the doctors. After Batman saved each hostage, he discovered Bishop lacked the Enigma frequency, revealing that Riddler was forced to retreat and keep the rest of his victims until he could compose more elaborate puzzles for the Dark Knight in his hideout. Once there, Nigma strapped his remaining hostages, including MPT Aaron Cash, to explosive helmets that would immediately detonate should they stop walking in a circle. With Oracle's help, Batman was able to locate Riddler's hideout, where he grabbed the Riddler from the wooden floor above and, after freeing the rest of the hostages, forced Riddler to walk, as well as leading him to believe the explosives on the helmet were still active. After deciding it was enough torture, Cash and the medical staff returned with Nigma in tow to the Cathedral, where Riddler was detained in a makeshift prison alongside Bane until Gordon's forces were able to evacuate the safe zone. It can be assumed that after the evacuation and shut down of Arkham City, Riddler was placed in temporary holding cells while Arkham Asylum was refurbished for opening. ''Pre-Arkham Knight'' Riddler ended up being among those released by the government into the streets as compensation after the illegal and unethical nature of Arkham City was exposed to the public and the ensuing scandal. Commissioner Gordon protested this decision as Riddler was insane and should not be let onto the streets, but was ultimately forced to comply to the judge's ruling. Afterwards, he managed to purchase the Gotham Sewers, and during this time he also attempted to emulate various watchgroups who expose stuff against "White Knights" by giving details of what Batman did to him, only for this to backfire horribly by receiving a string of hateful emails in response. It got so bad he initially attempted to yank out the motherboard of the computer, only to suffer from electrical burns as a result, and eventually planned to find a hammer to destroy the computer. The only reason he didn't was because an email came in stating his purchase of the Gotham Sewer system was accepted, to his satisfaction. He also began working on death traps near the train station, and also placed a plant in the GCPD while placing Riddler trophies throughout Gotham. He later participated in a meeting with Gotham's top criminal kingpins (Penguin, Two-Face, and Harley Quinn) held by Scarecrow and the Arkham Knight regarding killing the Batman. Scarecrow during the meeting then lured Riddler away for reasons Riddler deduced was so the former could appeal to the latter's ego, with Riddler denying he even had one. Scarecrow then explained to Riddler they had a mutual foe, and requested that he try and orchestrate a plan with them, with the implication that doing it alone may result in Riddler failing against the Dark Knight. Riddler then stated that "maybe, just maybe, if Scarecrow's lucky, Riddler will coincidentally put his entirely separate and superior masterplan into effect" if Scarecrow tells him the day his plan will occur. To this end, he needed bait for his plan. He then called Selena Kyle, aka, Catwoman, under the pretense of requesting a job for her to do. However, largely because of his preening egotistical delivery and Catwoman being reluctant to do a job for a "insecure little power-mad man child", Riddler had difficulty getting her to agree, eventually resorting to granting her request for information on the plot to kill Batman in exchange for doing her job. He then is working on one of his Riddler Robots, although he seemingly couldn't get it to work. However, this was actually a ruse to Catwoman in order to ensure she bought the claim that he needed batteries for the robots, either Stagg Enterprise's Nimbus tech or an equivalent from Wayne Enterprises. When "showing" her the battery, he then revealed the truth that she was to act as bait for Batman, as he had deduced their "base" relationship to each other, though Catwoman warned him that she may exact revenge on him when this was over. ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' The Riddler makes his first appearance just after Batman re-enables the bridge controls to save Oracle. He appears on the triple screen T.V.s next to the train station and shows a blindfolded Catwoman cuffed to an inactive electric chair. He welcomes himself to the Dark Knight and goes on to explain how Batman humiliated him after their last 'meeting' (referring to Arkham City). He expresses how Batman will not defeat him this time as it is 'impossible'. He tells Batman to come to the Pinkney Orphanage, where Catwoman is being held, or she will die. Left with no choice, Batman heads to the Orphanage to rescue Catwoman. After Batman frees Catwoman from the inactive electric chair she was cuffed to in the main room of the Orphanage and takes the blindfold off, he appears on a big T.V and 'introduces' his assistants to Batman & Catwoman: Robots. After Batman and Catwoman work together to defeat the robots, The Riddler explains that Catwoman has a collar on her neck, that requires 9 keys to unlock, but in order to collect the keys Batman must face a series of challenges in order to do so. The Riddler also explains that Catwoman cannot leave the orphanage without the collar, thus it is up to Batman to save her. As Batman completes The Riddler's challenges to free Catwoman of the collar he constantly reappears on the screens around Gotham city, boasting about how he is superior to Batman and that he will never win. After Batman and Catwoman work together to remove all 9 keys on Catwoman's collar; the two of them head for the exit of the orphanage but the Riddler himself appears in the main room, in a green giant mechanical robot. He fights Batman and Catwoman for a few moments but vanishes under the ground and tells Batman that in order for him to fight the Riddler, he must solve every Riddle in Gotham City. As Batman comes close to solving last of Nigma's riddles, Nigma becomes increasingly shocked and frustrated. He nevertheless, boasts about how he is ready to fight Batman and will beat him once and for all. When Batman solves the final riddle, Nigma congratulates him, and Batman confronts him at the Pinky orphanage. The Riddler, in his robot, rises up from the main rooms floor, in a green shield ready to fight Batman. The Riddler summons many robots to attack Batman. Batman destroys most of them with ease, but many of them are color coded only to Catwoman, meaning he cannot defeat them all. Catwoman then appears on top of a beam in the main room and jumps down to help Batman defeat the robots, much to Nigma's dismay. After Batman and Catwoman, destroy each round of robots, Batman grabs Nigma from his robot and knocks him out of the floor. Knocked unconscious, Batman drags the Riddler into the Batmobile to take him to the GCPD. Batman explains to Catwoman his plan, (Knightfall) they share a kiss and depart. While Batman is driving Nigma to the GCPD, Nigma is frustrated and accuses Batman of cheating the whole time, claiming that Batman having Catwoman's help wasn't part of the rules for their final fight, and responding to Batman's observation that putting him in an impossible fight was hardly playing fair by arguing that Batman deserved to lose if he couldn't hack the robots' operating systems mid-combat. After Batman locks him up in the Maximum Security Cell along with all the other villains, he refuses to believe Batman is Bruce Wayne either because he was jealous of the Scarecrow for unmasking Batman to the rest of the world first, or because he was bested time after time by a billionaire playboy or because he refuses to be wrong in his theory that "no one is that selfless", due to his past theory that Batman funded himself using money stolen from his enemies and complains how he is surrounded by inferior minds. Nevertheless, he remains in the maximum security cell, under close watch from the GCPD guards. Riddler also appeared in a hallucination where he, alongside Penguin, Two-Face, and Killer Croc had presumably teamed up to capture the Joker by knocking him unconscious, and were discussing how they're to kill him, after he killed 50 of their men, with Riddler in particular impatiently insisting they kill him, especially before he wakes up due to viewing him as too great of a threat. True to Riddler's warnings, however, Joker revealed that he in fact had tracked them down and allowed himself to be captured by them before revealing his Jokermobile. Riddler then attempted to flee with the other two surviving crime lords (Killer Croc having been crushed by the Jokermobile's explosive entry earlier) while their men tried to gun down Joker and his Jokermobile. When cornered by the Joker, Riddler attempted to hold a female cop hostage to protect himself, although Joker shot her, with Riddler expressing horror at him doing such a thing before being shot himself. In another hallucination, he appeared in a newspaper article where it revealed that he had married Harley Quinn and was also an expecting father, the former having evidently having let go of The Joker some time after his death. Catwoman's Revenge Despite being in jail, however, he still made various plans. The night after his capture, he attempted to have his computer in his main base, located at Winslow's Toy Shop, create various Riddler-bots to bust him out of jail, as well as various humans at the toy shop keep guard via key cards, whom he paid via an electronic account. In order to ensure he wasn't suspected, he also called his computer under the pretense of hiring a lawyer. He initially intended to have the computer start the jailbreak protocol. However, because his computer did not understand the term "run", he was forced to hack into the system to start it himself via his phone. However, Catwoman uncovered the location of the hideout via an informant, and after stealing the keys and disposing of the guards, broke in, albeit with a puzzle mechanism that annoyed her enough that she vowed this was officially the last time she had to do a puzzle to get through to Riddler. Desiring revenge against the Riddler for his earlier stunt in outfitting an explosive collar on her, she intended to steal his entire bank account of $2,730,000 as well as set the computer to self-destruct. However, Riddler became privy to her actions, and had the computer deploy several Riddler-bots as well as various traps against her. However, Catwoman ultimately succeeded in exacting her revenge on Riddler and transferred the last of the villain's millions from his account and into hers, inadvertently aided by Nigma himself when his voice authorized her access during his gloats, despite his pleas for mercy. To make matters worse for Riddler, Cash caught on and heard the entire conversation, ordering several of his men to restrain and taser him, just as Catwoman initiated the computer's self-destruct mechanism and completely destroyed his base and the last of his robots and resources, cementing his defeat and imprisonment once and for all. Nigma was most likely put on trial for kidnapping, aiding and abetting known felons, and attempted murder during the time of the Knightfall Protocol. Personality Edward Nigma is an insane and egocentric genius. Due to his troubled childhood where his parents abused him and robbed him of recognition for his intellect and accomplishments, he had an inferiority complex and grew believing himself the smartest man in the world. To prove this, Nigma would go to incredible, almost psychotic lengths such as selecting his victims and implicating them within death traps to prove their intellect, and clarify his honesty and intelligence, and anyone which he deemed as stupid would be killed. However he was willing to cheat to succeed and even those who did win Nigma would ignore entirely and come up with illogical, and quite frankly lame excuses for their victory. He constantly persists that Batman is a cheating fraud no matter how many times he won fairly, Nigma's ego cannot bend to believe that there is someone in the world as smart as him. His anti-social behavior, childlike characteristics such as a rash temper, recklessness, sullenness and an arrogant self-desire to always be the best leaves him a virtual emotionally crippled child at heart. Since childhood, Nigma has had a penchant for riddles until it became the motif of his criminal nature and background. He carries himself in a quizzical manner, always repeating his favorite riddles and scribbling them in his cell at Arkham Asylum. Due to his obsessive-compulsive tendencies, he will leave clues and riddles even when he knows he should not which occasionally has caused his defeat. He also has a fondness for the color green, dressing himself in the color throughout his costume incarnations and manufacturing most of his weapons, robots and trophies in the drab. Unlike other criminals who would kill their victims simply or over periods of excessive torture, Nigma would go to highly complicated lengths before doing such an act, including extremely intricate death traps, designed to test the victim mentally and physically until it either ended in their survival or execution. Unlike the rest of Gotham's super-criminals, Nigma's main weapon was his IQ and as such did not need to arm himself with weapons or henchman, however throughout Gotham and Arkham City Nigma has single-handedly amassed the largest web of informants, spies and traitors within rival crime gangs, GCPD and even parts of the government, implicated to feed him updated knowledge to know everything that is occurring inside and out of Gotham. If his back is against the wall, though Nigma will take violent action such as attacking Batman and Catwoman in the orphanage in a mechanical suit. Over the continuation of the series as he kept getting defeated by Batman, Nigma grew more and more obsessed and his mental health deteriorates further. Though he originally focused on submitting blackmail data to the public to cause a social upheaval, after encountering and subsequently being humiliated by the Dark Knight, Nigma finally founded someone whom he could consider his intellectual equal and the more he was beaten the more this became intense. Eventually assuring intellectual dominance over Batman became his one and only goal and was willing to place innocent civilians and later his allies to draw him out. Since this and very similar to the Joker, another criminal fixated on Batman, Nigma is not simply satisfied with killing Batman but humiliating him in every way the Caped Crusader did to him and later crushing him underfoot after unmasking his identity and admitting that he was his intellectual superior all along. Although killing Batman would also prove he is inferior to him, especially if it was cause of his own creations. Nigma considers himself to be Batman's greatest enemy, putting himself before Joker, Bane and Scarecrow. Psychological Profile (by Dr. Young) "As with many of the inmates here, Nygma has an abnormally high IQ but this is tempered by his intense narcissism and his obsessive-compulsive need to devise and disseminate his (surprisingly ingenious) riddles and puzzles. If there were a way to break his histrionic behavior and its underlying ego-maniacal causes, he could be cured. It is a puzzle only I am truly able of solving." Additional Notes "I cannot help but admire the complexity, and yet apparent simplicity, of the many conundrums and riddles Nygma regularly present me with in his treatment sessions. Often I find myself working through them in my (infrequent) free time. His obsession with displaying his own intelligence is the central trigger of his many personality disorders." He seems to be hiding some sort of secret artifacts on the asylum's grounds. ''Arkham Asylum'' Patient Interviews Tape One Patient Interview #21, May 27 *'Dr. Penelope Young:' Patient interview 21. Patient's name is Edward Nigma, also known as the Riddler. So, Edward, Warden Sharp tells me you've been leaving threatening riddles scrawled on the asylum walls, again. *'Riddler:' One would have to be severely paranoid to read threats into harmless riddles, Dr. Young. May I test you with one? *'Dr. Penelope Young:' Very well. *'Riddler:' What is it that walks on four legs, then two legs and finally three legs? *'Dr. Penelope Young:' A human being. As a baby it crawls on four legs, as an adult it walks on two and in later years it uses a cane. *'Riddler:' (giggling) Good try, but the answer to all three is a baby. True, it crawls on fours, but cut off its legs and it can wiggle on two limbs. Give it a crutch, it can hobble around on three. You see? *'Dr. Penelope Young:' That's horrible. How can you even joke about that? *'Riddler:' Easily, Doctor. It's not my baby. Tape Two Patient Interview #39, July 29 *'Dr. Penelope Young:' Taped interview 39. Patient's name is Edward Nigma. At this point in time I have yet to decide if Mr. Nigma is a suitable candidate for the Titan process. I'd like to talk about your childhood. *'Riddler:' Miserable. Next? *'Dr. Penelope Young:' By all accounts that is where your fascination with riddles began. I believe discussing those years could explain your compulsive behavior. *'Riddler:' Very well... My father hated me. Always called me a moron. *'Dr. Penelope Young:' I see. *'Riddler:' I was determined to prove him wrong, so I entered a contest at school. A twenty dollar prize to the kid who could figure out an almost impossible logic problem. I won, of course. *'Dr. Penelope Young:' And that pleased your father? *'Riddler:' Hardly. He was convinced I had cheated. He kept yelling, "You must have cheated! Admit it, you moron! You cheated!" I swore I didn't and he hit me for lying. *'Dr. Penelope Young:' I'm sorry to hear that, Edward. *'Riddler:' Don't be. He was right. Tape Three Patient Interview #44, August 21 *'Dr. Penelope Young:' Patient interview 44. This is yet another interview with Edward Nigma. I have yet to make up my mind whether he is a genius or just deluded. Whichever one he is, just beginning in his company is both irritating and exhausting. *'Riddler:' Hello, Miss Young. You look tired. Anything you need my help with? *'Dr. Penelope Young:' No thank you, Edward. I am here to help you. We all are. *'Riddler:' Forgive my arrogance, Doctor, but if you think I need your help, well, you're in the right place. *'Dr. Penelope Young:' Let's look at it a different way. Throughout your career, you have specialized in bizarre traps and convinced clues that, more often than not, result in the death of the unfortunate participants. *'Riddler:' And if the citizens of Gotham were smarter, my games would be merely an amusing diversion. *'Dr. Penelope Young:' Instead of deathtraps. *'Riddler:' You really should be thanking me. Weeding out the ignorant, the stupid, the useless. But don't worry, I'm sure you would survive. What a lovely photo you have on your desk, Doctor. Your family? Mother, perhaps. *'Dr. Penelope Young:' Put that down! Get out! Guards! Tape Four Patient Interview #55, October 4 *'Dr. Penelope Young:' Let's discuss your obsession with Batman. *'Riddler:' Hardly an obsession, Miss Young. I simply feel an obligation to expose him. *'Dr. Penelope Young:' You know who he is? *'Riddler:' More important, I know what he is. *'Dr. Penelope Young:' What do you mean? *'Riddler:' It's obvious. The mask, the weapons, the scare tactics, he's a criminal. No different than Joker, Two-Face or myself. *'Dr. Penelope Young:' Most people consider him a hero. *'Riddler:' Most people are idiots. They can't see Batman for the villain he is. Riddle me this. How did he get his car and his gadgets? *'Dr. Penelope Young:' I don't... *'Riddler:' With money stolen from the criminals he "defeats". Why does Gordon turn a blind eye to his antics? Batman bribes him! The answers are right in front of your stupid, gawking face! *'Dr. Penelope Young:' Edward! Please, calm down... *'Riddler:' Wake up, Gotham! No sane, law-abiding man does those things! No one's that selfless! Batman is as vile as they come! *'Dr. Penelope Young:' Security! Security! Tape Five Patient Interview #76, January 16 *'Dr. Penelope Young:' This is my final interview with Edward. I have gone as far as I can. I can no longer tolerate his mood swings and tantrums. I have more important work to be getting on with. He will be transferred to Dr. Whistler's care as of next week. *'Riddler:' Good morning, Doctor. How are you today? *'Dr. Penelope Young:' I'm fine, thank you, Edward. You're in a good mood. *'Riddler:' I'm always in rare spirits when I'm about to be released. *'Dr. Penelope Young:' Edward, you know you don't come up for parole for another three years. *'Riddler:' First thing I'll do is have dinner at that Italian place on 19th Street... *'Dr. Penelope Young:' Seriously, Edward... *'Riddler:' I only hope Joker hasn't completely trashed the city. Ah well, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. *'Dr. Penelope Young:' Wait, have you been in contact with The Joker? He escaped Arkham weeks ago! *'Riddler:' And yet, one hears things... *'Dr. Penelope Young:' What things? What have you heard? *'Riddler:' Oh, something about a surprise party for Batman, I forget the rest. You know Joker, yak, yak, yak. *'Dr. Penelope Young:' Edward, if you know anything, you've got to tell me! Lives could be at stake! What did Joker say? *'Riddler:' You forget, Doctor. I'm the one who asks the riddles. ''Arkham City'' Patient Interview Tape One *'Hugo Strange:' (on phone) Do not fret, Mr. Mayor. Everything is under control… I promise you. *'Quincy Sharp:' It’s not that I don’t trust you, Hugo. It’s just… it’s just the headaches. The pain. They come all the time now. *'Hugo Strange:' Continue to take the medication. *'Quincy Sharp:' But- *'Hugo Strange:' It is late, Mr. Mayor. You are tired. You need your sleep. *'Quincy Sharp:' Of course. I need my sleep. *'Hugo Strange:' You will hang up now. *'Quincy Sharp:' I will hang up now. (ends phone call) *'Hugo Strange:' Imbecile! *'The Riddler:' I couldn’t have put it better myself! *'Hugo Strange:' What?! How dare you enter my office! *'The Riddler:' Oh, I’m not in your office… and please don’t insult me by attempting to trace this broadcast. You will fail. *'Hugo Strange:' I take it I am talking to Mr. Edward Nigma. *'The Riddler:' Do you know of any other inmate in your twisted little penitentiary who is a genius enough to arrange this little chat? *'Hugo Strange:' Narcissism – a compulsive desire to prove his intellect – and a predilection for riddles. *'The Riddler:' You’ve read my file! *'Hugo Strange:' Of course. *'The Riddler:' Good. Then let’s get started. How do you attempt to understand what is going on in Arkham City when all of the answers are strange? Tape Two *'The Riddler:' Good evening, Hugo. I believe it is time for our one-on-one. *'Hugo Strange:' No. It is time for you to stop this and give up. My TYGER guards will find you and when that happens, I will perform the procedure on you myself. *'The Riddler:' Procedure? Oh, you mean what you did to all those poor fools back at the Asylum. To be honest, I think you did them all a favor. *'Hugo Strange: '''How do you...? *'The Riddler: How do I know that you requested access to all the most... forgettable patients and proceeded to melt their brains with the help of that confused milliner? Or did you mean, how do I know that you have been providing the ex-warden with your own special medication, no doubt intended to render his synapses more malleable to your suggestions. Or maybe you are currently wondering if I know about the secret panel in your closet. How it slides back to reveal what you want most. How you sit, wearing that suit, crying into your hands as you question whether you are really worthy. *'''Hugo Strange: What do you want, Mister Nigma? *'The Riddler: '''Oh, that's easy. I want exactly what you want. *'Hugo Strange:' And what's that? *'The Riddler:' Batman. Dead. Humiliated. But dead. Tape Three *'The Riddler:' Knock, knock, Professor. Guess who? *'Hugo Strange: I grow tired of these insipid games, Mr. Nigma. If you wish to speak to me, my guards will escort you safely to my tower. *'The Riddler: '''Please, Hugo. If you're going to set a trap, at least pretend to try harder than that. *'Hugo Strange: 'No traps, Edward. I simply wish to grant you safe passage through Arkham City. I think the time has come for us to meet at equals. *'The Riddler: 'You, Strange? My equal? I am the man whose cunning will soon have Batman lying at my feet, bloodied and broken. *'Hugo Strange: 'Really? *'The Riddler: 'Then I will pull off his mask and look into his dull, dying eyes. In that last instant he will know that I have finally beaten him and I will finally know who he really is. *'Hugo Strange: 'My apologies, Edward. I see now that we are nowhere near equals. *'The Riddler: 'Finally. *'Hugo Strange: 'You see, like me, you are obsessed with the Batman, but unlike me, you don't know who he really is. Do you? *'The Riddler: 'What? Tape Four *'The Riddler: 'I know you're lying, Strange. There is no way that you could have figured it out. It's some kind of trick. It must be. *'Hugo Strange: Oh, I used no tricks, no childish puzzles. I simply created a psychological profile of the man most likely to be the Batman, and then matched it against the most logical candidate. I was right, of course. *'The Riddler: '''Well, who is he? *'Hugo Strange: Ah, but that would spoil the game for you, wouldn't it? *'The Riddler: '''You must tell me! I implore you Strange! I-- *'Hugo Strange: 'Really, Edward. If I could figure it out, it must be child's play for you. *'The Riddler: 'But I... I... *'Hugo Strange: 'Interesting. Tell me, Edward. How is the Riddler like a blank dictionary? You're both at a loss for words. ''Arkham Knight Audio log Tape One *'''Scarecrow: I thought it best we meet alone Edward. *'Riddler:' I know what you're doing Crane, talking to me away from Cobblepot and the others. You're appealing to my ego. *'Scarecrow:' Is it working? *'Riddler:' HA! I don't HAVE an ego, Crane. I'm far too brilliant. Especially for the likes of you. *'Scarecrow:' Of course, Edward. But nonetheless, we have a mutual foe. *'Riddler:' A foe I could vanquish with but one of my cerebral lobes intact! Yet here you are, proposing an alliance that would let you bask in my luminescent glory. *'Scarecrow:' But what if you failed, Edward? What if, by some underhand means, of course, the Batman were to humiliate you again? *'Riddler:' Absurd! *'Scarecrow:' I know, Edward, it's a frightening thought. How many failures can even your enviable reputation withstand? But if the Bat were distracted, tugged in far too many directions by too many threats, why, then you would be assured of the upper hand. *'Riddler:' I have... I- I- don't know how to respond to your ridiculous insinuations. So all I will say is this. Tell me which day you plan to attack Gotham and maybe, just maybe, if you're lucky, I will coincidentally put my entirely separate and superior masterplan into effect. *'Scarecrow:' How kind, Edward. I will keep my fingers crossed. Tape Two (Phone ringing) *'Catwoman:' Who is this? *'Riddler:' Ah, Ms. Kyle. You have the privilege of conversing with me, The Riddler. Gotham's premier super-villain and intellectual colossus. *'Catwoman:' And I'm honored, Eddie. Really. Bye! *'Riddler:' Wait! Wait! I'll get to the point. I find myself in need of your unique skillset. Your "street smarts" as your intellectually challenged kind adorably calls them. *'Catwoman:' I'm going to adorably hang up on you, Eddie... *'Riddler:' No! No! Listen, I need... something acquired. Something valuable. *'Catwoman:' Sorry, Eddie, it's just that I have all these clients who aren't insecure little power-mad man children. *'Riddler:' Fine. You may name your fee. *'Catwoman:' ...Information. *'Riddler:' Ah, the most valuable commodity of all. *'Catwoman:' Scarecrow's planning something. Involving Batman. *'Riddler:' I might be furnished with the absurd particulars of his ridiculous scheme. *'Catwoman:' I'll get you what you want, Eddie, if you tell me what I need to know. Tape Three *'Riddler:' Right. OK. Riddlerbot memory formatted, adaptive AI algorithms uploaded. Joints oiled. Now give my creation life! Damn it! Useless hunk of dead metal! Do you want to become a semi-automated theme park mannequin?! Because that's the fate in store for you! *'Catwoman:' Problem, Eddie? *'Riddler:' Ah. Ms. Kyle. You're here. *'Catwoman:' And you already have company. Almost, anyway. Did you lose your friend's batteries. *'Riddler:' Why, you...yes. In a manner of speaking, anyway. I'm depleted. *'Catwoman:' And always compensating for it too. *'Riddler:' Oh Catwoman. Your wit never fails to... occur. Now, I need you to procure a set of rechargeable energy cells for me. Stagg Enterprises' nimbus tech will work. I'm sure Wayne Enterprises has an equivalent. *'Catwoman:' Got it. It's been a pleasure as always, Eddie. Except for the talking to you part. *'Riddler:' Wait! At least get a glimpse at what it is you're supposed to be stealing! There. In the robot's chest cavity. Go on. It won't bite. *'Catwoman:' Eddie, there's noth- WHAT THE HELL? Eddie, make this thing let me go! *'Riddler:' BATTERIES? You think I needed batteries?! Oh, Ms. Kyle, you underestimated my bespoke power supply innovations. And that was your downfall. *'Catwoman:' What is this, Eddie? *'Riddler:' This is - you are - bait. You see, I've identified what I believe to be some sort of... attachment between you and Batman. The base nature of this attachment quite frankly disgusts me. But it will bring him here. *'Catwoman:' You'll regret this. *'Riddler:' The World's Greatest Detective does not frighten me. *'Catwoman:' He's not the reason you'll regret it. Quotes ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' *''"Well, well. If it isn't the King Thug himself. Figured it was only a matter of time before you show up. Sorry about the mess downstairs."'' *""Think of me as a great big mystery! One you're never going to solve."" *""Oh ho ho. You must think you're so clever. Well how's for clever: I've taken control of towers all over the city. As long as they're active, you're batwing's useless. And it looks like it's gonna stay that way. I mean, this one's practically BEGGING to be taken offline and you still can't hacked it. Pun intended, of course."" *""Hmmm... Black Mask's not going to like this."" *""Wouldn't You like to know."" *''"You're cheating aren't you? You're getting help from someone. But who... Who's smart enough to outsmart me?!"'' *""Says the man who seems to have mistaken Christmas Eve for Halloween! In case you haven't noticed - I've got the entired city under surveillance, feeding me all of its dirty little secrets. And I did it all on your watch, oh Great Guardian of Gotham. So what do you have to say about THAT? *""Spoken like a true Neanderthal. Well - You can certainly try."" *""Well look who just showed up! Have you really decided to try to take me on? Get to it, then! I'm looking forward to watching you failed."" *""Congratulations are in order! Maybe you're not a stupid as I've been led to believe."" *""Direct! I like it. So I'll tell you. Gotham's sullied. It's filled with brutes who control this city through violence and intimidation."" *""Because you didn't let me finish! I want to get rid of them, Batman. To improve Gotham's intellectual and moral standing. But I'm not a thug like you. My approach is a bit more refined."" *''"Your response is as predictable as it is banal. Goodbye."'' *""I'm right here! Well- figuratively speaking anyway. Afraid I didn't chose to meet up in person?"" *""Think of me as a information broker. I've got data handlers everywhere - feeding me all kinds of interesting stuff!"" *""Oh, Yes. See - bullet wounds and broking bones will eventually heal. But incriminating photos? Videos? Emails? That kind of damage can never be repaired."" *""Tomorrow morning - when I released everything I've got, they're going to collapse. Resignations. Arrests. Deaths. It'll be chaos in the streets, Batman! And there's not a thing you can do to stop me! *""I figured you'd try and get all caveman on my equipment. It's password protected, I'm afraid - with 10,000 bolts of electricity. You've lost, Batman. Might as well head home and get some rest. With everyone's deepest, darkest secrets about to go on public display - I've got a feeling tomorrow's going to be a very busy day for you."" *""Un-un! No key, no entry!"" *""Ready for round three, then? Let's see what you can do. Oh, Right. There are also some things we should discuss. But we can attend to them when you're finished. Assuming you can finish..."" *""I'm upping the stakes, Batman - just like i promised. Tread carefully."" *""Another day, Another door. They're just no match for you!"" *""Interesting! Watching you figured that one out was a real treat. I'll make sure the next one is more provocated."" *""Oh, but it is! And one you're more than welcome to stop playing. Now - you need to stop interfering with my work. Tacking these tower's are one thing - but... My handlers, My data, My network relays. Those aren't meant for you. So back off!"" *""Hello again! I'm afraid you'll find I've stepped things up considerably. Which means I think our time is drawing to a close. It's been fun, Batman. But all good things must come to an end."" *""Well - I guess that's one way to solve a problem."" *""Who needs doors, anyway!"" *""H-How?! I... I was sure you'd fail. No one is this lucky."" *""Stop What? Cleaning up the streets? Ensuring the GCPD actually does it job? Removing corruption from the system? Was it one of those in particular you took issue with, or all of them?"" *""So? It's gets the job done. And It's certainly kinder than the beatings you're so fond of dolling out. Think on that."" *Well this is definitely the last time we'll be speaking. And frankly, I'm glad. Your self-righteous posturing is getting on my nerves. *""Careful now! That's public property you're destroying!"" *""Oh, that poor door! You really should apologize. *""It's over Batman. I've put everything I've got into this one! Throw yourself at it for a while, if you must. But you're not cracking it. Not a chance."" *""Oh You're tenacious. I'll give you that. But you're still no match for my vastly superior intellect - as you'll soon discover."" *""Keep it up, Batman - and you're going to be very, very sorry."" *''"You're quickly approaching the point of no return. I'd turn back if I were you!"'' *""Alright, you've made your point. So why don't we just agree to disagree and go our seperate ways."" *''"What's wrong with you? It's not like I'm backing the bad guys here. Well - not usually."' *""You've got how many assassins running around there, and you're lecturing me on selling personal information? Way to prioritize! You going after Gotham Optics next? Or maybe some telemarketers? Oooo!"" *""And people DO get hurt because of you. So I assume you'll be handing yourself over to the police now?"" *""That's what I thought."" *""Stay away from the towers, Batman. I've got work to do. And now you're just getting in my way."" *"Alright. We've had our fun. But this endeavor's grown tiresome."'' *''"I thought you had a city to save? So what are you doing, wasting time with me?" *"I'm disappointed Batman. You do realize there are other ways to overcome obstacles beyond smashing them?" *"Crawling around in vents like a common rat. How... expected." *"I bet steering that thing requires a whole lot of concentration - OOPS! SORRY ABOUT THAT!" *"You know, if you'd have asked nicely, I would have opened the door for you."'' *''"You must be feeling pretty good about yourself, Batman. I mean, you took down all the towers! Which means you've foiled my plan... Except, oh wait, I already have all the data I need. And as soon as I'm done uploading it - so will everyone in Gotham." *""True, There is. Just not very much. It was a valiant attempt, though. You get an A for effort! But an F for impact."" *""Well, look at that! You figured it out. I'm impressed. Annoyed too. But your achievement signals a level of intellect rarely seen in Gotham. It seems quite the riddle..."" *""Now don't get too comfortable. You see, I learned something else tonight. The nastiest, dirtiest little secrets you can imagine. It put the rest of my collection to shame. But I'm going to wait to release it - if only because it means i get to watch you squirm as you wonder what on Earth it is..."" *""I'll be in touch soon!"" Game Over Lines *"Brains always triumph over brawn, my friend. Always!"'' *''"And here I thought I'd finally met my intellectual equal. So much for that."'' ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Taunts *''"Does your head hurt, Batman? Understandable. You're no match for me."'' *''"Can we just agree I'm cleverer than you?"'' *''"It's the E. Nigma show."'' *''"I am Edward Nigma. The world's greatest detective."'' *''"Can you defeat a mind such as mine?"'' *''"I pity you trying to defeat my challenges."'' *''"Riddle me this!"'' *''"There's no shame in cheating. If you admit you cannot solve my challenges."'' *''"Are you having trouble solving my challenges? Do you admit I'm smarter than a bat?"'' *''"Do you need my help, Batman? Do you give up?"'' *''"No challenge is too great for me."'' *''"Are you up to the challenge?"'' *''"Do you like riddles, Batman?"'' *''"Fiddle diddle diddle. Answer my riddle."'' *''"Hi diddle diddle. Time for a riddle."'' *''"Hi diddle diddle."'' *''"Puzzling, isn't it?"'' Finding Riddler maps *''"So, you have given in and taken my map. I hope it proves useful."'' *''"A map will always help those who are stuck."'' *''"My map will help you, Batman."'' *''"You do know how to read a map, don't you Detective?"'' Solving riddles *''"Don't get too full of yourself, Dark Knight. It only gets harder from here."'' *''"You are performing just below my predicted expectations. At this rate, you'll never beat me."'' *''"I'd have solved all the puzzles by now."'' *''"That one could have been solved by a monkey. But good job, nonetheless."'' *''"Easy! Isn't it? Well, we'll see. We'll see."'' *''"Bah. Another one of the easy ones. Don't feel too proud, Batman."'' *''"Another one? Can it be? No. There's no way. You can't find them all. It's impossible."'' *''"I'm losing patience. You are cheating. You must be."'' *''"You are beginning to impress me, Batman. You may still reach a level just below my genius one day."'' *''"What? You found that one too? Preposterous."'' *''"I'm impressed. That was one of the more taxing ones."'' *''"I don't believe it! How did you work that one out?"'' *''"That one was impossible to solve! How did you do it?"'' Finding Riddler Trophies *''"Of course you found that one easily. You were supposed to."'' *''"That was one of the easy ones!"'' *''"A challenge completed. Can you do more?"'' *''"So what was it that gave it away? The big, green, glowing question-mark?"'' *''"Can you hear that, Detective? It's the sound of me clapping at your success? Oh, you can't? That's because an idiot would have found that trophy."'' *''"Easy. A blind man would have stumbled over that one."'' *''"Oh, you found that one. Sorry. It wasn't much of a challenge. I was running out of time."'' *''"That trophy was a test. Well done. You passed the elementary grade."'' *''"Ha. The only way I could have made that one easier to find is if I strapped it to the hood of that ludicrously ostentatious vehicle of yours."'' *''"You are earning my respect, Dark Knight Detective. I'll let you help me find my socks if you keep this up."'' *''"Thank the Lord. I thought you'd have found that one hours ago."'' *''"At last. I thought you'd never find it."'' *''"So, you found it at last. What have you been doing with your time?"'' *''"I thought I made them easy to find. I guess not."'' *''"There is no way you are doing this alone. Who's helping you?"'' *''"That one is hidden so well it was almost invisible."'' *''"Oh, you are definitely cheating."'' *''"How are you doing this?"'' *''"How did you find that one?"'' Progressing on Challenges *''"So the Great Detective has solved a mere ten percent of my challenges. Are you ready to give up yet?"'' (After solving 24/10% of the puzzles) *''"What do you call someone who has failed to solve three quarters of my riddles? A Batman?"'' (After solving 60/25% of the puzzles) *''"What do you call the detective who is only half-way to the end? Loser?"'' (After solving 120/50% of the puzzles) *''"What? You found 75 percent of my challenges? This can't be right."'' (After solving 180/75% of the puzzles) *''"What? You're nearly done? Are you cheating? Looking them up on the internet? Tell me!"'' (After solving 216/90% of the puzzles) Final Audio Recording After Batman has solved the final riddle, the Riddler will panic. The following recording is released as the Riddler is thwarted. *'The Riddler:' "What?" (The Riddler realizes that Batman has just solved his final riddle.) "You did it? You must have cheated. There is no way you could have beaten me. Well, you asked for it, Batman. My final challenge for the whole of Gotham is just seconds away... What?" (Sirens begin to sound in the distance.) "Sirens! The police! You cheated, Batman. You couldn't have outsmarted me!" (Several policemen pound on the door) *'Police Officer:' "Police! Open up." *'The Riddler:' "No!" *'Police Officer:' "I said open the door, now!" *'The Riddler:' "No!" (There is a splintering of wood as the police knock down the door.) *'Police Officer:' "Down on the ground! Down on the ground!" (Several more policemen burst into the Riddler's hideout.) *'The Riddler:' "No! Tell me! How did you work out where I was? Do you hear me? I, Edward Nigma, will... Argghhh." (The Riddler struggles against the police officers and one strikes him with a nightstick as the transmission goes dead.) ''Batman: Arkham City'' Game Over Lines *"This is hardly a surprise. I always knew I was better than you." *"Well, well. So the shaved monkey has failed. How utterly, utterly expected." *"What's wrong? Has your primitive brain given up and accepted that I, the Riddler, am better than you?" *"Riddle me this. What lies on the ground, is full of holes, and gives off a slight burning smell?" *"Question: What do you call someone who prevented a guard from turning into minced-meat? Answer: Not you, Batman!" *"You picked wrong, Dark Knight!" ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' Game Over Lines Batman *"I did it! I actually did it ! I mean, of course I did. Good. As expected." *"I don't think you'll be solving this one." *"Riddle me this: What's dead? You!" * "Your death was inevitable, I'm afraid. A statistical certainty. Catwoman *"My apologies, Catwoman. But you see, I had a point to prove." *"Now to be fair, Catwoman, in cat years you had a very good run." Trivia Batman: Arkham Origins *Batman dubs him "Enigma" because Nashton said he was "a great, big mystery Batman will never solve". **The name itself also alluded to his daughter in one of the comics. ** Enigma is also the name of the character in the Spanish translations, among others. *Ironically, this may have been what inspired Edward to change his name to Edward Nigma - E. Nigma *Enigma's secret room cannot be accessed until all the Extortion Data has been collected and all the Relay Stations have been destroyed. * The Riddler is voiced by Wally Wingert, who portrays his voice in a similar manner as John Glover's Riddler. Batman: Assault on Arkham * Riddler is voiced by Matthew Gray Gubler in place of Wally Wingert, as the latter had scheduling conflicts. Coincidentally, Gubler also played the character Supervisory Special Agent Spencer Reid, Ph.D. from the crime drama series Criminal Minds, who similar to the Riddler was someone with a high IQ and often uses his brain for his work, and even being a (former) law enforcement officer (in Reid's case, being a Supervisory Special Agent for the FBI). The main difference, however, is that Riddler used his gifts for crime, while Reid used his gifts to stop crime. Batman: Arkham Asylum * Riddler, along with the Penguin, looked into Dr. Young's notes, and subsequently placed a mark on the following people: Zsasz, Clayface, Scarecrow, The Penguin, Mad Hatter, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, Great White Shark and Quincy Sharp. * At one point in the game, The Riddler nearly breaks the 4th Wall, claiming you are using the internet to locate all of the clues. The only way the 4th wall breaking could be possible is if you really did access the internet. * In early magazine articles for the game, images of Riddler's cell were shown to have question marks in red rather than green, and an inscription on the wall written in French which did not appear in the game. Translated, this inscription reads "I loved, I suffered, Now I hate." Original Cell * Many cells in the Penitentiary have small question marks drawn on their walls, indicating that Riddler has been moved multiple times. * Riddler's final interview confirms that Joker informed him of his plans to commence a massive riot within Arkham Asylum, allowing Nigma to work in his own schemes into Joker's agenda, and even foreshadows the events of the game to Dr. Young. * It is implied that Riddler was able to use his knowledge of Joker's plans as leverage to arrange an early release through Dr. Young and other corrupt staff at the asylum or was let out by Harley Quinn, believed to be reformed by the medical staff, before Joker's takeover of Arkham. Batman: Arkham City *If you walk in front of him when he is being led around the room after being apprehended, he will start to panic, believing that he is about to be blown up since he doesn't know Batman disabled the device. *With each challenge it shows that the Riddler thought that Batman would have less of a chance of success. This clearly shown where the first victim you saved instantly spouts the radio frequency he gave him, where everyone else takes longer and longer to remember, showing he didn't force them to remember them with each victim. This is especially shown where the last victim wasn't even given a code. *If you fail to answer a Riddle right you have to wait 30 seconds to answer it again. *The Riddler cameos in Injustice: Gods Among Us in one of the stage transitions in Arkham Asylum. When the player attacks their opponent near the edge of the Mess Hall arena, they will be knocked into a room where Killer Croc, the Penguin, Two-Face, and the Riddler all attack the fighter before they move on to the Cell Block arena. Batman: Arkham Knight *It is implied via dialogue at various points throughout the game that The Riddler is an atheist, or at the very least doesn't believe in the supernatural. **During one of his broadcasts to Batman after Scarecrow is defeated, Riddler, when telling Batman what Miagani Island was named after, comments the tribe were morons for worshipping bats. **While locked up in the maximum security cell, should Deacon Blackfire be present, Riddler will infer that Blackfire's belief in God is "superstitious nonsense." ***Similarly, if the player arrested Azrael, Riddler will make a similar comment regarding Azrael's Order of St. Dumas, while also derogatorily commenting that his outfit was anachronistic. *When telling Batman to challenge him after finding the last riddle, Riddler will mention that he intends to deconstruct him "like a flimsy philosophical position," referring to the philosophical school of deconstructionism popularized by Jacques Derrida. *In Catwoman's Revenge, there are several times where Aaron Cash cuts in and speaks in a normal tone in contrast to the Riddler's more echoed, staticy, and electronic tone despite it being a transmission. This implies the trademark echo and static in his voice was the result of modifying his channel for his own voice. Challenges For a breakdown of each of the Riddler's challenges throughout the series, please click here. Gallery ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' Enigma.png Edward_Enigma_concept_art.jpg Enigmacharactertrophy.jpg Enigmadeath.jpg Concept Art.jpg|Enigma concept art ''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' The Riddler BAoA.jpg ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' RiddlerArt1.jpg|Riddler Art by character artist Carlos D'Anda. RiddlerArt2.jpg|Riddler Art - Version 2 - by character artist Carlos D'Anda. YoungNotesRiddler.png|Dr. Young's notes (Riddler Article) YoungRiddlerFiles1.png|Dr. Penelope Young's notes ''Batman: Arkham City'' Batmanriddler2.jpg|Riddler concept art Batmanriddler3.jpg|Riddler watches while Batman rescues a hostage The riddler by bdup07-d3h2294.png 057 RiddlerBackTVs.jpg|Riddler in his secret control room in Arkham City 981374_20110607_790screen001.jpg|Batman rescues a doctor from Riddler's deathtrap 5930124347_3ee68e42c0_o.jpg batman-arkham-city-riddler.jpg batman-arkham-city-riddler-trailer-reminds-us-of-saw.jpg batman-arkham-city-the-riddler.jpg Arkhamcity_riddler.JPEG|The Riddler captured by Batman Riddlers_defeat.jpg|The humiliation of The Riddler. VLpul.jpg BatmanArkhamCity-Riddler2.jpg ArkhamCity_Riddlertrophy.jpg|The Riddler's Character Trophy BatmanArkhamCity-Riddler.jpg ArkhamCityProfileImageRiddler.jpg BatmanAC riddle.png ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' The Riddler Batman Arkham Knight promo ad.jpg Batman_Arkham_Knight_Character_Bios_Riddler.jpg Riddler AK-greasemonkey.jpg First appearance.PNG Riddles galore!.PNG riddler-batman-arkham-knight.jpg batman-arkham-knight-the-riddler.jpg riddlerarkham01.jpg See Also *The Riddler Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Characters Category:Batman: Assault on Arkham characters Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Most Wanted Category:Batman: Arkham Knight Characters Category:Villains